


Mario Kart Gone Wrong (MKGW)

by idontwannaputmywattpadusername



Series: angst sadge [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sorry Not Sorry, Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwannaputmywattpadusername/pseuds/idontwannaputmywattpadusername
Summary: Techno stifled a laugh and made eye-contact with Tommy before they heard a sharp "What did you just say?" from Phil.--or author projects on to tommyinnit at twelve in the morning
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: angst sadge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177796
Comments: 10
Kudos: 439





	Mario Kart Gone Wrong (MKGW)

**Author's Note:**

> tw for- shouting (? idk if thats a tw but i put it there anyway) and cussing and yeah that's it  
> also Wilbur just got his license in this  
> ages:  
> Wil - sixteen  
> Techno - fifteen  
> Tommy - thirteen  
> Phil - old man age

Tommy was currently losing in Mario Kart.

Which is frustrating him.

Because his day has already gone to shit.

First, he had a giant test in history that he flunked, got a seventy-two. He would've been okay with that if Phil didn't have such high expectations of him. It's not that fucking easy to keep your grades up when you're constantly distracted. Tommy suspects it's ADHD but no, only Techno can have ADHD. 

_"I want to see eighty-fives or higher young man! Any less and you are grounded from your phone for a week."_

Two, his best friend never contacts him first. It's always Tommy saying goodnight, love you, and good morning texts first. You might think that he's being petty, but this has gone on for two years! And the one time Tommy tried to say he wanted to be the one to say I love you last, Tubbo made him feel guilty and Tommy passed it as a joke. He doesn't want to stay up until 11:59 pm for Tubbo to say goodnight first! And when Tommy skips it every now and then, Tubbo gets all pissy at him asking why didn't he text him good morning or love you, goodnight. Tommy just wanted to know that he doesn't have to be the one to initiate contact, that people actually like hanging out with him. He wants to feel loved.

Third, people kept touching his shoulders. He's told his family and friends that he hates it when people do, he can feel it when people purposely hover their hand over his shoulder. The only people who respect it are Tubbo and Techno. Tubbo, because he's his best friend! And Techno, because Techno was just never a touchy guy. But that doesn't stop Phil from grabbing his shoulder and pulling him into a hug, then laughing when Tommy freezes up and looks uncomfortable.

Fourth, he couldn't come out today. He wants to say- Hey! My pronouns are he/they and I'm aromantic and asexual! But it's not that easy when he asks what his dad thinks about it. 

_"What do I think about the lgbt community? Well, I love and support them but I would never want one of my own to be."_

That's not support, that's internal homophobia.

Fifth, his 'dad' thinks everything Tommy says is always negative. It's just Tommy's humor! So what if he said that the kangaroos were probably dead since they weren't at the zoo that day? Or that Cinderella is so cliche that Techno and Tommy could both predict every little scene. Or complain about life when he's just a teenager! He doesn't bully Wilbur! They both know Tommy is just joking, but his dad is a dumb fuck who can't seem to tell when Tommy's voice gets serious. 

Anyway, back to Mario Kart.

You'd think playing video games with your siblings would cheer you up? Wrong, what the fuck are you thinking when you believe playing video games with your older siblings in front of your dad was gonna make you feel better?

"Ha! I told you guys I'm the best at this game, just like my driving." Wilbur exclaimed as he claimed first place.

"Yeah, we know Wilbur," Phil said, rolling his eyes fondly.

Right as Wilbur was about to respond, his character flew off the bridge, and into the water, letting Techno get first.

"Yeah this does explain your driving Wil," Tommy joked as he got into secondth.

Techno stifled a laugh and made eye-contact with Tommy before they heard a sharp "What did you just say?" from Phil.

Now normally, if it was just the three siblings, they would've laughed it off and Wil would've made some witty comeback before Techno roasts them both. But this is in front of their dad, the one who thinks they need to baby Wilbur all the time. Techno and Tommy both know the struggles of not being the oldest. Wil has always gotten a bit more praise, but the younger two couldn't be mad at Wilbur about it, they know it's not his fault Phil picks favorites. Tommy has always looked up to Techno, even the phase where Techno would wear his hood up all the time, Tommy would do it too.

That's why all three breaths pick up when Phil says that.

"Tommy, what do you mean by that? You're saying he's bad at driving, aren't you? You always gotta be like this! You say every little snarky comment that goes through your head without even thinking about how it affects others! I did not raise you like this, so I don't know where I went wrong," Phil says before Tommy can even get a word in.

Damn parents! Always making you feel fucking guilty by saying 'I don't know where I went wrong' or 'How did I mess up?' 

"N-no dad I meant that's why he's bad at driving in the game," all three siblings knew that was a big fat fucking lie. They all know Tommy was kidding, but they knew he had to lie so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"No, you're going to either lie and say you were talking about the game or the truth," Phil said with a disappointed face.

"I really didn't mean that dad," Tommy says, making eye contact with Phil.

Phil sighs before turning back to his computer.

They go back to playing the game, but the air is tense and awkward.

Phil looks up from his computer and said it was time for chores.

Tommy went to walk upstairs, as his chore was laundry this week and the laundry room was upstairs.

Right before Tommy placed a step on the staircase, Phil said something.

"Did you really not mean that Tommy?"

"No, I meant the game, seriously dad."

"Oh, well I'm sorry."

"It's okay I forgive you."

They both know he's not sorry and Tommy doesn't forgive him.

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey realized that techno and wilbur remind me a lot of my own brothers. moving on  
> also, the kangaroo part, i have said that before, and its my new favorite thing to say the kangaroos are dead, when something is missing, even tho my mum gets frustrated w me B)
> 
> this is now posted on my wattpad oneshot book, as of 3/9/21


End file.
